When Midnight Comes
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: "To hell with her." Leonard spat out. "You have to marry her." Iris told him. "You have to Leonard. As much as it displease you, you have to marry Jocelyn or else you will be known as coward. I know that's not who you are but that is what she will tell everyone. And you know everyone will believe it. It's a small town where you come from; with even smaller minds." Iris said.


**Hate me later. Enjoy the rewrite now.**

* * *

 ** _Separated, lost, found, and broken. He was the reason so wanted to scream. She was the reason he couldn't sleep some nights. He was the one she could never forget about, no matter how hard she tried. She was the one who stole his heart and then ran away with it, never to look back over her shoulder._ **

0230.

That's what the clock said on the night stand. Two-thirty in the morning and here she was sitting on her bed, facing the glass window panels of her bedroom, watching the rain fall against them. The sound a breathing human lying next to her was the only thing to make her look over her shoulder and watch the figure next to her sleep. Never in a million years did she ever think this would ever happen to her. As long as she had known him he had never done anything this irrational. But tonight she was proven wrong.

The sound of the sheets ruffling shook her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the bed and saw the hand of the man lying next her searching for her. Soon the hand found its intended target. She was pulled back into the bed and soon came face to face with the figure that she was now so confused about.

"What's wrong darling?" The voice was deep and slurred with sleep as it tried to turn around and face her. As the figure turned around the soft glow of the city light below illuminated the features of the companion in her bed.

"Nothing Leonard, I was just thinking." She said, brushing the strands of her hair out of her face. The man, Leonard, gave her a small smile and pulled her in closer. She closed her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't, her mind was still actively thinking about their actions that had just happened mere hours ago.

* * *

 _2245_

 _Iris was sitting on her couch with a mug in her hand watching the late night news on the holoscreen. There was only about ten minutes left of the program and it would just be sports; something that Iris didn't care for. So instead of watching the news to the end she turned off the holoscreen and walked over to the kitchen to put away the mug. The thunderstorm outside was the only thing that was making noise. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to the window to watch the rain fall down and splinter out on the glass._

 _Suddenly a soft knock shook Iris out of her thoughts. She wondered who it could be this late at night and since she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over and peeked through the hole. There in front of her door was a soaking wet Leonard McCoy. Now she was well beyond confused. He wasn't supposed to be here, so why was he? She opened the door and peeked out from behind it._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked with complete shock on her face. "You know you're not supposed to be here." Iris warned him, but the warning fell on deaf ears. Leonard didn't say a word to her. He simply motioned for the request of being let in. Iris obliged and stood aside for the man to enter, complete rain soaked and silent as a statue. Leonard walked in and then waited for Iris to close the door behind him. Iris leaned against the door and bit down on her lip. Leonard slowly turned around to face Iris as she opened her mouth to speak to him._

 _"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Iris asked once more. Leonard opened his mouth to say something but only silence remained in the room. Iris, feed up with the lack of communication from Leonard, took a step forward throwing her hands up in the air and opening her mouth to ask him once more but this time Leonard did not stay silent or still. He stepped forward and grasped Iris's head with his hands, wasting no time to plant a kiss on her lips. Iris, stunned by his actions, did nothing to stop him. She simply submitted to his actions, afraid that if she did anything the fantasy would disappear and she would wake up from the dream. Leonard walked her backwards till her back hit the door. Iris's hands trialed up his sides and down his back. Eager to keep the dream going, Iris pulled Leonard closer to her. Leonard made no objections and continued to kiss Iris senseless. A minute more had passes before Iris forced herself to pull away from Leonard and look at him. Her eyes fell to his chest, their reality settling back into her mind._

 _"She'll kill us both if you knew you were here." Iris said, casting her eyes down to her hands that rested on Leonard's sides. Leonard shook his head in objection. He forced Iris to look up from her hands and into his eyes._

 _"To hell with her," Leonard spat out. Anger was very present in his tone, causing Iris to flinch ever so slightly. "Damn her and her family. It's only because of obligations that I'm being forced to marry her." Leonard said. Iris shook her head. She knew the truth behind the reason for the wedding._

 _"You have to marry her." Iris told him. She forced herself out of his embrace and stepped aside. She needed to put distance between her and the man that made everything around her so confusing. Leonard shook his head once more._

 _"You're not listening to me Iris. I won't marry her." Leonard stated. Iris stopped in her tracks but kept her back towards her friend. She took a moment longer before facing the music that was so temptingly in her reach._

 _"You have to Leonard. As much as it displeases you, you have to marry Jocelyn or else you will be known as a coward. I know that's not who you are but that is what she will tell everyone. And you know everyone will believe it. It's a small town where you come from; with even smaller minds." Iris said. Leonard, knowing it was the truth, didn't turn around for a few moments. Neither of them spoke for the silence was too damming for the two. It took all of Iris's strength to not turn around and apologize to her friend. But whatever she was planning on doing next was instantly forgotten the moment she felt Leonard turn her around and hold her face in his hands once more._

 _"I don't care what they say." Leonard whispered to Iris. "Let them talk, that's all they do anyways. They don't have anything else to talk about." Leonard said softly before leaning down to kiss Iris again. This time Iris made no further objections and let herself be carried to the bed room where the rest of the night descended into a blur._

 _Leonard was gentle and caring at first but soon something more hidden came into light. Iris realized that despite having the constant gentle touch of a doctor Leonard was far from that in bed. She landed on the bed with a soft thud, but neither one of them broke the contact. The kiss was heating up as her hands searched for the hem of his shirt. Soon she found it and broke the kiss only for a moment as she lifted the shirt over his head. Leonard obeyed and then stared down at the goddess before him. Oh how far he had fallen, he thought. Iris bit down on her lip, her nerves slowly starting to eat at her again. Leonard could see it as well. He leaned down and kissed Iris's worries away, slowly trailing down her neck causing her to moan out loud. The noise seemed to turn Leonard on as he reached for the hem of her shirt and helped her slip out of it before tossing it aside next to his shirt on the floor._

 _Iris silently thought about all the consequences that would follow after that night but for the time being she threw all caution to the wind. 'To hell with it; they don't deserve him.' She thought to herself as she pulled Leonard's face closer to kiss him. The rest of the world melted away and was forgotten for the rest of the night._

* * *

Now as the sun was rising Iris was greeted by the orange gold rays scattered across her bed room. She rolled over to see that Leonard was still sleeping, a smile hidden half way by the pillow. She gave him a sad smile before rolling out of bed to get ready for the day. She picked up her clothes, threw them in the hamper, and then went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She bit down on her lip as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The lack of sleep was evident in her eyes. Her body bared the love marks left behind from the night before. She took a deep breath before stepping into the shower. She wished that the hot water would wash away the marks and lack of sleep from her body. She closed her eyes as she dipped her head under the running water, thinking of every moment from the illicit tryst.

A short while later Iris exited the shower and dried herself off. She quickly did her makeup and threw her hair up into a high ponytail. She held in place the bathrobe around her as she made her way to her closet. Quickly and quietly she dressed herself before grabbing the suitcase she packed the night before. She placed her things in the living room and looked over her shoulder. There, still asleep, laid the man that claimed to love her the night before. A claim that she rejected the moment he said it. She knew that she couldn't stay and ruin his life. So she made the choice the leave him behind; to leave everything behind. Quietly she walked over to her bed, bent down to brush the hair out of his eyes, and placed a kiss on his forehead as she closed her eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry love." She whispered against his skin. Iris stood up and walked back to the living room, gathered her things and headed out of her apartment. Quietly closing the door behind her she took a deep breath and slipped the key under the door, that way Leonard could lock up after he left. She would leave a spare with a friend of hers' but she doubted that she would ever come back to that apartment.

As she headed to the elevators her mind was scattered in a thousand different places. She blamed herself, she blamed him, she blamed her, she blamed them, but she couldn't stay a moment longer.

"Early start today Ms. Wolf?" The clerk behind the desk asked. Iris smiled at him and shook her head.

"Not today Michael," Iris said, making small talk to try and calm her nerves. "I left a key with Maria. She'll be house-sitting for me." Iris told Michael. He nodded his head. He walked out from behind the desk and offered to help Iris with her bags, taking them to the awaiting car out front of the apartment complex. Iris handed Michael 40 dollars as a tip for helping her. Michael looked at the money in shock.

"Thank you Ms. Wolf." Michael said. Iris smiled at her friend and then leaned in to give him a hug.

"I hope things work out for you Michael." Iris whispered in his ear. Michael gave her a curt nod and then opened the door to help her into the car. Iris smiled once more, trying her best to hide the pain, as she climbed into the car and told the driver to take her to the airport. She pulled out her holophone swiping through the pictures that she had kept. As she looked at them they made her smile but it also made her hurt more. She bit down on her lip as she thought about deleting all of them. She didn't like being constantly reminded of all the pain that she had caused for herself.

"How did you get here?" Iris asked herself silently. She shook her head and put her holophone away. As she looked out from the car window she saw that it was raining once more, the perfect weather to match her mood.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the re-write. Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
